The King's Daughter
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: Her first word was one of the Ancient Language. Skulblaka. Dragon. Her father took this as a sign of what was to come.
1. Prologue: Skulblaka

**Here is the Prologue! I updated this, after three helpful reviews! you know who you are... I made it longer and I started writing the first chapter... in my head...Hope you like it! :) I don't own the Inharitance Cycle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Her first word was one of the Ancient Language. _Skulblaka_. Dragon. Her father took this as a sign of what was to come. He planned on using her as a major role in his plans for the future. She would be one of the most powerful Riders to ever walk Alagaiësia. And she would be under his complete control. She wouldn't dare do other wise.

That girl is me. I am now sixteen years old and there is nothing I hate more than my father, and I hate a lot of things. He has me trapped in his castle like a bird in a cage. All I want is to see the sky and other places I have never been before.

Even though I am supposted to hatch the last remaining dragon egg, my father, King Galbatorix, had forbidden me to ever go near the vault where the egg was held. Murgtah and I were planning on running away together- as friends, I may have liked Murgtah, but he didn't see me that way- when he left me behind. I couldn't believe that my best friend could do that to me! It was about a year when the Twins showed up, dragging Murgtah along. I knew that he was forced to come back, but how could he show his face here again? After what he did to me? Like my father, I was not one you wanted to get on the bad side of. I still refuse to even know he's here; pretending that Murgtah had never been born. I am still surprised that my father hasn't figured it out yet. Same with Murgtah, since he likes to follow me around, wanting me to forgive him. Fat chance that of ever happening!

Everyday I plot on my escape. My father has come close to figuring out my plans. To be on the safe side, I used a spell that I taught myself when I was young. It was the only spell I can do. Unfortunally. The spell was one that I made up by myself. I could take certain memories and store them in something until later use. I would store all my thoughts of escape in a box that was hidden under my bed and think apon them when I knew it was safe. Soon. Soon it would be time for me to act. I was running out time. My time to escape has been running out ever since Eargon joined the Varden.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its so short (not anymore)... reviews are very welcomed! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Silentmusic226**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Okay, here is ch. 1. I have had it written for a while now, but I didn't have time to type it until now. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Rose's POV**

I had to get out. My 16th birthday was looming on the horizon, and I wanted to be far away from this place as I could be. Ever since my horrible 5th birthday, my father treated me like I didn't exist. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that my father once again started talking to me. Let me explain, I am the only daughter of King Galbatrix. When I turned 5, I was forced to touch the last dragon egg. I didn't, couldn't, fully understand what was going on. All I knew that something important was going to happen. He told me that he had great plans for me. Me being only five, thought this was wonderful and thought that my father was great and never wrong. The egg didn't hatch for me. My father flew into a rampage that lasted for weeks on end. That was around the time I met Murgtah. We became friends instantly. We were both hiding; me from the King, and Murgtah from his father.

***Flashback***

The floor was shaking violently. I didn't understand why my father was so mad. What had I done wrong? I did everything exactly as he told me to. I touched the sparkly green egg. Was he mad because nothing had happened? A stone from the wall, making me jump and scream. Someone reached out, covering my mouth with a hand and yanked me back. I struggled against the arms that held me prisoner. "Stop struggling! Do you want our fathers to find us?" A voice snapped. I stopped struggling. I knew it was Murgtah; who else would it be?

He let go of me and I turned around to look at him. I had never actually seen him before but I had heard pleantly about her. He had shaggy black hair and warm brown eyes. His clothes were the colors of Morzan's court. Murgtah was a year older than me; 6.

"Why is Daddy mad? What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"You're too little to understand," Murgtah said, acting like he knew everything in the world and that he was better than everyone else. I hated people like that; my father the exception because he did know everything.

"You won't make friends if you keep acting like that." I said, unaware that what I just said was rude.

Murgtah blinked at me. "I don't have any friends and no one _wants_ to be friends with me, so it doesn't matter how I act."

"Well, I would've been your friend, if you had been nicer. I think its safe to go out now." I said, glancing in the hallway. I was that I was right and I left, running to my room. I didn't know what impact I had on him.

I didn't see him for a few days; I had been hiding under my bed, waiting for the King to calm down. When I did, I was playing with my doll outside under a tree. He didn't say anything, just watching me. "What do you want Murgtah? Go away." I glared at him, then gave Lydia- my doll- all my attention again.

"Will you be my friend?" He blurted out suddenly. I stopped and stared at him. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I would like to have a friend. And you said you'd be my friend if I was nicer." I didn't say anything for a while. "Okay," I answered, shrugging my shoulders as if I didn't care. But I actually cared quite a bit. I had a friend! Even if I didn't trust him fully, any friend was better than no friend, right?

*End of Flashback*

I don't know what my father has planned for me, but I didn't want to know. It was hard to keep my plans of escape a secret. So, Murgtah and I planned it the few times we were away from the King. Tornec, Murgtah's fighting teacher, planned on helping us escape. It wasn't going to be easy and there will be fighting. For that reason and a few others, I was glad that I blackmailed Murgtah into teaching me how to shoot a bow.

There was one part of the plan that they didn't know about. I hated my father greatly, so I was going to do what someone with a death wish wouldn't do. It was impossible. My father made sure of it. Then again, he never thought his "loyal" daughter would steal something so important to him.


End file.
